4th of July Surprise
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: During the 4th of July celebration, Two Men have plans on getting rich With the Help of a third party, who has a personal connection to someone in Dodge...
1. Chapter 1

**4th of July Surprise! **

Usual Disclaimer: Just taking them out to play, will put them back when I'm done playing with them.

PT.1

The streets of Dodge were over run with more people then usual. With the 4th of July celebration coming up,  
everyone was coming from all over Ford County. There would be vendors, fireworks, a barn dance, it would be a weekend long event. It would be great for business in Dodge but with that, came extra work for Matt.

Kitty hired on extra bartenders to help out Sam and even hired on a few new girls. She needed them anyway, recently losing a few to some cowboys, carting them off to marry them. Sam was getting ready, loading up with extra barrels of beer, Kitty had ordered special for the weekend. She was looking to clean-up after this weekend.

When the afternoon stage pulled in, it was a full carload as were the last few. As Festus helped the folks off, one of the passengers was a woman. Festus put out his hand. "Here, let me help ya. There." He said.

"Why, thank you kindly, Sir."

Festus just looked at her and said, "Oh, fiddle de. My name is Festus. You don't need to be a callin' me 'Sir'. Kin I help ya with yer bags to the Dodge House, Miz?"

"Well, that'd be right nice of you. But I'm looking for the Long Branch Saloon?"

"Well, I kin help ya with that there too. Miz Kitty's a friend of mine."

"Kitty Russell?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Ok, then. Lead the way, Festus." She said with a smile. "Oh, and my name is Miss Thompson." As they were walking she asked Festus, "What is it you do here in town?"

"Awe, I'm a Deputy fur the Marshal here in Dodge."

"Is that so?" She said nodding.

As the entered the Long Branch, Festus looked around, didn't see Kitty and walked over to Sam. "Sam, this here is Miz Thompson. She's a looking to see Miz Kitty."

"Oh, Festus, Miss Kitty's not here right now. She's out doing some last minute things. Miss Thompson was she expecting you?" Sam asked.

Well, kinda. But that's ok. I'll go get myself settled at the hotel then see her later. Festus, maybe you can help me to the hotel?"

"Sure, I can do ur."

Sam interrupted them. "Miss, you may not get a room. There's an awful lot of folks in town for the celebration."

Matt came in. "Sam?"

"Yes, Marshal?"

"Kitty around?"

"No, she's out. I was just telling Festus and Miss Thompson…"

Matt realized he hadn't even paid any attention to Festus and the woman standing in the room. "Excuse me."

"Matthew, this here is Miss Thompson. She came in on the stage."

"Well, welcome to Dodge. Just visiting?"

"No, I plan to stay."

"Well, hope you enjoy it here." Matt kept staring at her. She was a beautiful woman, tall, thin blonde, green eyes. But there was just something… Then he left.

Sam Festus and the new woman in town were talking when Kitty came back. "Well, hello, Festus. I'm glad you're here. I could use your help if you have the time?"

"Sure, Miz Kitty. Miz Kitty, this here is Miz Thompson. She's a waiting to see you."

"Is that so?" She replied.

"Yes, I am. I was hoping to talk to you about a job?"

"Oh, well in that case you're in luck. I just lost a few girls and with the crowd coming in… Need I say more?  
Have you worked in a saloon before?"

"Well, yes, a few times. But not the type of places I liked. But I heard you run a pretty straight up place."

"Well, we can give it a try. If you'd like to start right away, you can start tonight. Do you have a place to stay?"

"We were just discussing that when you came in."

"Well, I have an empty room. It's yours, if you want it." Kitty told her.

"Well, that'll be great. Thank you."

"Festus, will you take her things up for her please?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Thank you, Festus. Second door." Kitty said. "Oh, Sam, I could use a drink."

"Coming up, Miss Kitty. Miss Kitty, the Marshal was here looking for you a while ago." Sam said.

"Did he say what he wanted, Sam?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Hummmmm."

"Oh, Kitty, there you are." Matt said as he entered the saloon.

"Matt, Sam just said you were looking for me."

"Yeah, I want you to keep your eyes out for any strange…"

She started laughing. "Matt, really? With what's going on around Dodge? Everything is strange."

"Now, Kitty, what I mean is anybody suspicious."

"Why, Matt? Who are you looking for?"

"I'm not sure. It's just a feeling, a gut feeling."

"Ok. I'll keep an eye out."

As they talked, Matt couldn't help but feel they were being watched. But he didn't know why. But the eyes watching, were closer then he thought.  
TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

PT.2  
4th of July Surprise

The celebration was in full swing. Streets were crowded with vendors, games for kids and adults alike. It was extremely busy in the Long Branch. Kitty was glad she hired on extra help. She worked it out so that they could rotate shifts and all have time to enjoy the festivities.

Matt, Newly and Festus worked all parts of the town making sure things stayed peaceful while everyone  
had a good time. Festus would entertain the children with little tricks making balloon animals and teaching them to fly kites.

Kitty was thinking hard about what she and Matt had discussed. She knew there was something that had him bothered. After all these years, even though he says, it's not really anything, she knows he's covering up something. But for now she won't push. So she closely watched for anyone who seemed to be not be there for the celebration. Matt would duck in off and on as if just to check on things.

"Kitty."

"Hello, Cowboy. Can I get you a beer?"

"Kitty, it's so wild out there, I'm not sure I have the time."

Laughing, she said, "Cowboy, did you look in here when you came in? Have a beer. I've been watching and so far nothing I can put my finger on."

Coming up behind him, "Hello again, Marshal"

Matt turned. "Oh, hello Miss…?"

"Thompson. Please call me Lily."

Matt just stared at her again. Kitty just watched the way Matt stared at Lily as she took a tray of beer from Sam and walked across the room to a table of men playing poker. As Lily walked away Matt was still watching her.

This did not escape Kitty's attention. "Cowboy? You two know each other?"

"What?"

"You two know each other?"

"Who?"

"You and Lily."

"What? No, don't think so."

"Oh, ok." Not too convinced. "Well, Cowboy, maybe later we can get some supper. And after I close this place down, I thought maybe I might be able to get you to spin me around a dance floor a bit."

"Yes on supper. As for the dancing, Kitty, that's a dangerous thing you'd be getting yourself into."

"Hey, Cowboy, you forget after all these years I think I know what I'm getting myself into and I'll risk it." She *Winked* and gave him a *Smirk*

"Ok." He said laughing. "Kit, I gotta go. See ya later."

Sam, Rudy and Jay along with a few of the girls had finished shutting down the Long Branch so they could all go to the barn dance. Sam was going to play the fiddle along with some of the others. Doc and Festus were going to do some of the calling for the dances.

Kitty was in her room getting changed. The girls were one by one coming down after changing.

Lily stopped by Kitty's room. "Miss Kitty, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Lily. Come in."

"I just wanted to tell you, I appreciate you giving me this job. Right now, it's giving me a chance to make a fresh start. Dodge seems like a really nice town."

"Well, Lily, I've been in Dodge, well… Let's not count the years. And you're right it's a nice town. It wasn't always but now it's good. It's home. Matt, the Marshal, he's made Dodge a place everyone can call home and feel safe."

"I hope so, Miss Kitty. The sights seem real nice. Well, I'll leave you to finish." Lily said as she left.

Lily was coming down stairs as Matt came through the batwing doors. "Well, Marshal, you look very handsome."

Matt blushed. "Why, thank you Miss."

"Please. It's Lily."

"Thank you, Lily. You're looking pretty tonight."

"Why, thank you. I didn't think you'd notice."

Matt's face was still red. He coughed to distract the conversation. "I suppose you're going to the dance?" He asked being polite.

"Yes, I thought I'd go and meet some of the towns people."

"That's a fine idea." Matt added hoping Kitty would hurry down.

"Marshal? I… I... Do you mind if I call you Matt?"

"Well, I guess that would be ok."

Walking closer to him. "Matt, I find you very attractive."

"Now, Lily, wait. I… I…"

She now had both hands resting on his lapels. "What's wrong? Do I make you uncomfortable?" She asked moving closer.

She then leaned up to give him a kiss but he backed up and grabbed both her hands. "Now, Lily, wait a minute. You can't do this."

"But why not? Don't you want to kiss me? I've seen the way you look at me."

"Lily, this isn't going to happen. So I think it is best you go on to the dance."

"And if I don't?"

Coming across the landing, "If you don't hurry you may miss out on the chance to see who's available. So, go have fun."

There she was descending the stairs in a beautiful silver white satin gown. Matt just stood staring at the vision of the woman he loved, knowing he had to share her with everyone at the dance but also knowing that later she was his and his alone. And with that thought, and that thought alone, a huge smile formed on his face.

Then he spoke. "HELLO GEORGOUS!"

"HELLO YOURSELF HANDSOME!" Kitty replied back in a deep sultry tone.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PT.3  
4th of July Surprise

The music was playing and dancers dancing, folks came from all over Ford County. The day's festivities went off well with more to come tomorrow. Dodge looked forward to these celebrations, especially the hard working families. Doc and Festus took turns calling the dances.

Most folks stopped when they saw Matt and Kitty at the door. After all it wasn't often Matt was around for these dances. They did make a stunning couple. And for as thrilled as Kitty was that he was there, Matt was even that much more proud as a peacock that it was he who had this beauty on his arm. And he who had her heart!

Festus had invited Abelia to be his date even if he wouldn't admit it he was quite smitten with her. And she him, if the truth be told. And he loved her kids and they loved him too. Newly, had invited Merry Florene, she had been around much more as of recent. Now that she was the new school teacher for the kindergarten.

Lily, had been talking with some of the girls from the Long Branch and some of the ladies from town. Then she asked, "So, what's their story?"

Vera looked at her and answered, "Let's just say, hummm, those two are off limits."

Lily tilted her head. "Meaning what?"

"Damn, Girl, do I have to draw you a picture? No man messes with Miss Kitty unless you want to deal with the Marshal, and who's that stupid? And no one messes with the Marshal unless you want to deal with Miss Kitty. And believe me, she may not be as big as him but I wouldn't go up against her."

"Is that so?" Lily remarked with a questioning tone.

Kitty was talking to Sam, making sure they had all they needed for drinks. Matt just watched her while he was talking with some of the men from town.

Then Lily approached him. "Matt, can I have this dance?"

Matt looked at her. "Lily, I…"

"Come on, Matt. I won't bite."

Matt felt cornered. "Well, ok but I have to warn you…"

"Oh, you'll do fine."

Matt was nervous, thinking back to earlier and wondering how much of what happened, Kitty actually heard.

"Matt?"

"Humm?

"Before, I was starting to say…"

"Oh, now, Lily, look, you don't even know me and I don't know you."

"But, you're wrong there, Matt." She said with a big smile.

Now Matt was confused. "What?"

"I said, you're wrong there. I do know you and vice versa." Still smiling.

"How? From where?"

"Oh, 30 years ago in San Antonio. The ranch next to yours."

"Wait a minute, the ranch next to ours was the Donnelly's."

"Yep. That's right." Smiling. "I'm Lily Donnelly. Did I change all that much, Matt?"

"Well, I... I… Yes, I guess you have. Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Oh, I don't know. I didn't know if you'd remember me or how you'd feel about me. If you'd still want me."

"Whoa, wait, hold it right there. Still want you?"

"Yeah. In San Antonio, you said you loved me and that you wanted to marry me."

Matt back away from her in a quick motion. "Lily, that was thirty years ago. We were kids. I barely remember that."

"Well, I remember."

Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing. And now he could see Kitty walking in their direction. Thinking to himself, "Oh, great. What am I gonna do now?"

Lily quickly walked away when she saw Kitty.

"Hey, Cowboy, now that you are free, how bout a dance? I hear you're a pretty good dancer. And I know from experience, that you are so you can't get out of it. Besides, it gives me an excuse to hold you close in public." Then she *WINKED* at him.

"Oh, yes, Ma'am. It would be my pleasure. But watch your toes."

"Oh, I'll take my chances." She said smiling at him.

Putting his arm around her waist, they walked out on the dance floor, holding one another close.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

PT.4  
4th of July Surprise

As Matt and Kitty approached the dance floor, the band began to play, 'When Irish Eyes Are Smiling'.  
And to their surprise, everyone cleared the center of the floor and created a circle around them, just watching them. But once they began dancing, it was as if no one was in the room.

"Cowboy."

"Hummm?" He mumbled in her ear.

"I'm so happy you are here with me."

"Ah huh…"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Ah huh…"

Gently she pulled back. "Matt?"

He looked at her. "What?"

"Where are you?"

"Right here, Kit, holding the prettiest gal in the room." He said with a devilish smirk.

"Oh, you! I was saying, I'm so happy…"

Then he finished her sentence. "That I'm here. I heard you. And I'm even happier. I know I've disappointed you many times."

When the music stopped, everyone applauded, this caused Matt's face to turn red.

"Come on, Cowboy, I'll buy you a drink."

While at the punch table, Louie Pheeters stood beside Matt. "Marshal, you looked real good out there dancing."

"Why, thank you, Louie."

"And, Miss Kitty, you are so pretty tonight."

"Well, thank you, Louie."

"I mean, you are pretty every night but tonight you are extra pretty."

"I know what you meant, Louie." She said smiling at him. "Louie, you need a drink."

"Oh, Miss Kitty, that's just fruit punch."

She winked at him and said, "Wait, I'll fix that." She leaned under the table and pulled out a bottle and poured some whiskey in his glass. "There now, try that."

Louie tasted the punch. "Oh, now, that_ is_ good."

Kitty just laughed. The next thing that caught Kitty's eye was Abelia's two kids. They were sitting at a table  
watching Festus and Abelia dancing. "Now what are you two doing?" She asked.

"Oh, we're just watching Ma and Mr. Festus. Ma looks real pretty tonight, don't she, Miss Russell?"

"She sure does, kids."

"Mr. Festus looks real nice too."

"Yes, he does." Kitty added. "Why don't you two go on out there and dance too?"

"Can we?"

"Why sure. Do you know how?"

"Yeah, we know how."

"Well then, go have some fun."

While Kitty was talking with the kids, Lily approached Matt again. "Looked real good out there, Matt."

"Lily. Oh, thank you."

"Matt, we should talk. You know, in private."

"Lily." He said. "There is nothing to talk about. Thirty years ago we were just kids. A lot has happened since then."

"So, what? You can just pretend we never happened?" She said looking sad.

"Lily, there no pretending. I told you, I'm sorry, but I barely remember what things we may have said or did that long ago as silly kids."

"I still think we should sit and talk about this, Matt." Now she was getting upset. She walked off smashing her glass.

This caught the attention of a lot of people in the room and of the one person he didn't want it to.

Kitty slowly walked over to Matt's side. "You ok, Cowboy?"

"Yeah. I'm okay."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not now, Kit."

"Ohhh?" She just tightened her lips.

Across the room were two men watching everything that was going on and when Lily left, one of them followed.

As Lily left the barn and walked towards the Long Branch, the man that followed her from the barn  
caught up with her.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PT.5  
4th of July Surprise

"Lily, wait." A voice came out of the dark.

She turned. 'Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm tired."

"But you have to do your part."

"Don't worry, I'll do my part."

"Just do what you had planned and remember your part of the bargain. Ok?"

"Sure, Doll, what ever you want."

"But are you coming back to the party?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll hold up my end."

Everyone was having a great time at the dance. Someone came in and handed Matt a note. It said that he was needed at his office. He looked at Kitty. "Kitty, I'm sorry. I need to go see what this is. With all these strange people in town, you never know."

"Matt, its ok. I'm getting tired. I'm gonna head on down to the Long Branch anyway."

"Good, I'll walk you." He said.

They said their good nights to all and headed out. Walking down Main Street and around the corner to turn onto Front Street, they were walking arm in arm in the quiet night air.

"Ummm, Kitty, I am sorry we had to end the night so soon."

"No, Matt, it's ok, really. It's been a wonderful night and I have you all to myself right now."

As they approached the front of the Long Branch, Matt looked around, then put his arms around Kitty, stealing a passionate kiss. "See you later?"

"You're darn right, you will, Cowboy." She said, laughing.

Matt headed for his office. Kitty headed inside the bar. She decided to stop in her office. She wanted to check on something but once she entered, she felt something come around her body and over her head. Then something hit her on the head.

When Matt got to his office, no one was there and when he started back to the barn to see the man who gave him the note, Lily stopped him in the street, looking disheveled. "Matt! Matt, help me. Help me."

"Lily? What happened?"

"He… he…, Matt…" She was now crying. "I can't say it. When I left the dance, he must have followed me."

"Let me get you up to Doc."

"No, no! I don't want anyone to see me like this."

"Lily, you need to be looked at."

"No, Matt, I only trust you. Please?"

Matt took her back to her room and sat with her, trying to get her to tell him something about the man who hurt her. He eventually got her to agree to let Doc look at her, but not much. Doc gave her something to calm her. Matt figured it may have been one of the men that were hanging around the dance. He had seen them just looking around but not really dancing with anyone in particular. So he went looking for them, to question them, with no luck. Newly agreed to go with him, after taking Merry Florene home. They looked around till almost dawn.

When they returned, Lily had awakened and was having coffee with Sam. "Good morning, Matt. I woke up and was wondering where you went."

Sam just gave a strange look.

"Lily, Newly and I went out trying to find the man who attacked you."

"Oh, did you find him?"

"Sorry, no, not yet. But we will. Sam, is Kitty down yet?"

"Sorry, Marshal. I haven't seen her yet this morning."

"Oh, Matt, I have." Lily said quickly.

"You have?" Matt said.

"Yes, she's quite the early bird. She was in a hurry. She left a note." And she handed him a piece of paper.

Matt began to read.

_Matt,  
I had a urgent trip I had to take. Don't know how long I'll be gone. Not to worry. Sam can handle things.  
Kitty_

Matt was astonished. Something was wrong. This note didn't seem like Kitty at all. This wasn't sitting right with him at all.

"Sam, did Kitty say anything to you?"

"Sorry, no, Marshal."

"Ok, Sam."

"Matt, where you going?" Lily asked.

"I have things to do and…"

"But what if this man comes back?"

"Lily, I don't think he will. Look Sam is here and Festus will be here."

"Matt! I don't want Sam or Festus to be here. I want…"

Matt stopped her. "Lily. I have a job to do. One is finding the man that did this to you. I'll be back later to check on you." And he left.

As he walked across the street, he saw Festus.

"Matthew, I was just a looking fur ya."

"What is it?"

"Matthew, is that Lily gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, Festus. I think so. I need you to keep an eye on her. Newly and I are gonna look for him again.  
Festus, did you see Kitty before she left?"

"No, sir re', Matthew. Where'd Miz Kitty go?"

"I don't know. Lily said she left a note."

"Well then, what's it a say?"

"That's just it, it don't and that's not like her. Something's just not right Festus. Call it a gut feeling."

"Golly bill, Matthew. You think something's a happen'd to Miz Kitty?"

"I sure hope not, Festus. I sure hope not."

Matt and Newly rode off, trying to find the two men that Matt was watching from the dance the night before. They were now nowhere to be found now.

Festus came into the Long Branch. "Howdy, Sam."

"Festus. Get'cha a beer?"

"Sure could, Sam. It is hotter then a Devil's pit out there."

"Here ya go, Festus, on the house."

"Thank ya, Sam. Sam? Matthew says a Miz Kitty done went someplace but don't know a where to? You mean she done went and didn't even a tell you?"

"Yeah, strange. Miss Kitty never does that. I think the Marshal is worried."

"Sam, you think I should go a lookin' fur her?"

"Where would ya look, Festus?"

"Don't know fur sure, Sam. But she could be in some real troubles and if'n she needs us…"

"I know what you mean but the Marshal and Newly aren't here."

"I'm a gonna go find Burke."

Just as he was about to leave, Burke came running in the Long Branch. "Festus? Festus!"

"What is it, Burke?"

"Where's the Marshal?"

"He ain't here. What's the matter?"

"I've been robbed!"

"What?"

"I said, I've been robbed!"

"When?"

"I guess last night. I just opened up and my office and it's tossed and I've been robbed!"

And then one of the tellers from the bank came behind Burke. "Festus, where's Marshal Dillon?"

"He's out of town. Why?"

"Mr. Botkin needs him at the bank. We've been robbed!"

"Golly Bill! The freight office and the bank?"

Watching from up on the landing … LILY!

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

PT.6

4th of July Surprise

Matt and Newly were still out on the trail trying to find signs of the men that suddenly left, that he was suspicious of at the dance. If he could just question the one that left after Lily. But they weren't finding any sign of them. They decided to turn back, for now.

Kitty was coming to, groggy, blurry vision and very confused. Not remembering what had happened.  
When she looked around, she was in a room, a bedroom, but not her own. As she tried to get up, she quickly changed her mind. Or, at least, the massive pounding in her head changed it for her. Continually blinking her eyes to focus, saying to herself, 'Where on earth am I?"

She tried again to get up and again the pain in her head started. "Wow! I know I wasn't drunk last night, so this isn't a hangover." Then when she felt the back of her head, she felt a lump. "Ouch! How did I get that?"

Now sitting up slower, she was trying to rethink what could have happened. "Let's see. Matt and I went to the barn dance. Hummmm. He looked quite handsome. We danced. That's one way we get to be close in public." That brought a smile to her face along with a small laugh. "Then he walked me home. Oh then that wonderful kiss! He said he would see me later. I went into the Long Branch, went into my office to check on the papers I needed for morning and… and nothing. I don't remember. And now I'm here, but where is here?"

Finally she stood up and went to the door and opened it. Walking into the next room, she heard, "Well! Good morning, Beautiful! Are you hungry? There's hot coffee."

Kitty just stood there, staring!

Matt and Newly made it back to town. Everyone was in a frenzy. Matt went right for the office. He went to his desk to look for his pack of wanted posters, sitting, going through them.

Festus came rushing in the door. "Matthew, I'm a sure plum de happy to see ya back in Dodge."

"Oh, Festus, hi."

"Matthew, we're in a pickle."

"In a what?"

"Matthew. We been robbed."

"What? Who?"

"Dodge!"

"Festus, slow down. Start from the beginning."

"Matthew, after you and Newly rode out, Burke came a runnin' in the Long Branch a hollerin' that the freight office has been robbed. Then the teller over from the bank says Mr. Botkin was a lookin fur ya, caz he was robbed too."

"When was this?"

"Last night."

"Festus, did anybody see anything or anyone?"

"No, Matthew. They was all at the dance."

Matt tightened up his mouth and jaw. Then he said, "Not everyone. Festus, where is Lily?"

"She's over at the Long Branch."

"Festus, tell Newly I'm gonna need to talk to you both together. I'll be back in a bit."

Matt headed for the Long Branch. As he got to the batwing doors, he stood and scanned the room, mostly out of habit, then walked over to Sam. "Hi, Sam."

"Hello, Marshal. Can I…"

Matt stopped him. "Don't have time, Sam. Where's Lily?"

"In her room. Marshal, do you think Miss Kitty's in trouble?"

"I don't know for sure, Sam, but I'm gonna find out and I'm gonna find her. I promise you that." Then he headed up the stairs.

Matt knocked on Lily's door. At first she didn't answer, he knocked again. "Lily, its Matt. I know you're in there."

"Oh, Matt, come in. It's open." As he opened the door, she said, "I didn't know it was you." She was standing there in a thin see through night gown.

"We need to talk." He picked up her robe and threw it at her and said, "Here, put this on. I said we need to talk and I mean it!"

"Ok, Matt. But you don't have to sound so mean. Can I get you a drink?"

"No, this isn't a social call. Lily, who was this man who attacked you?"

"Why, I don't know."

"I think there's a lot you're not telling me."

"Now, Matt, what wouldn't I be telling you?" She moved closer to him, sitting closer so she could take her hand and rub his arm.

He grabbed her hand, moved it and said, "Lily, I'm going to say this one time and one time only. There is no me and you. It's not going to happen. And another thing, I want to know, that note…"

"What note?"

"The one you said Kitty gave you for me. Where'd that come from?"

"I told you. Kitty gave it to me to give to you."

"That's a lie."

"Matt, what? Are you upset because Kitty didn't tell you she was leaving?"

"Ah, no. If Kitty had to leave in a hurry and couldn't find me, she still wouldn't leave without telling Sam, and leaving a way to reach her in an emergency. So now, I'm asking again. Where did that note come from?"

Now she just stood and smiled a stiff smile at him.

"Lily! So help me .if anything happens to Kitty…"

"Oh, relax, Matt. Nothings going to happen to your precious Kitty. They won't hurt her."

"What? Who?"

Lily just laughed and laughed and laughed.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

PT.7

4th of July Surprise

**Author's Note: Please keep in mind that this is a totally fictional story about totally fictional events. If a detail here or there is not exactly historically correct, please forgive and I hope you enjoy the story anyway.**

Kitty looked around then back to the man talking to her, then asked, "Where am I? And who are you?"  
Then she took notice to all the money on the table in front of them, then said, "And where did all that money come from?"

Getting up slowly and snickering at her, "Boy, Red, you're sure full of a lot of questions, now aren't ya? Not even a hello or good morning first?"

"Fine. Hello. Now answer my question."

Now he just laughed at her. "Seems to me, Red, you had more then one."

"Don't play games with me," she said. "Who are you men? And why am I here? What's this all about?"

"Whoa, slow down, Red. How about some coffee and some breakfast?" He poured her some coffee and handed it to her then pulled a chair over for her. "Here, sit. Come on, I'm not gonna bite."

Kitty decide to sit, seeing she was a bit light headed. She took a sip of the coffee then again asked, "Who are you and why am I here?"

"You are persistent, I'll give you that. Ok, we just did a friend a favor in exchange for a favor."

Kitty furrowed her brow. "What? What kind of favor?"

"We needed that big Marshal out of the way while we robbed the freight office and bank in Dodge. And she occupied him and she wanted you out of her way while she won him back. Simple. See?"

"Yeah, I'm beginning to. He'll find you, ya know? Matt won't give up till he does. You picked the wrong town to rob. And once he knows I'm gone, he won't stop till he finds me either."

"You sound real sure of that, Red."

"I am." She replied. "I've known Matt a long time. He don't give up easily."

"Not so sure. She left a note, like it was from you. Said you had an emergency and didn't know when you was coming back. So maybe he won't be looking fur ya."

"Nah. Matt won't buy it. I would never do that. You keep saying she?"

Matt was now getting short on patience with Lily. "What is so funny?"

"Oh, my, Dear Matt. I wonder…"

"You wonder what?" He asked.

"I wonder if she knows how loyal you are?"

"Lily, I don't have time to play games with you now. Where is Kitty?"

"I'm not really sure." She said with a smirk.

Matt was so angry, he stormed off. Outside he saw Festus. "Festus, do me a favor."

"Sure, Matthew."

"Keep an eye on Lily in there. I need to send off a telegram. I'll be back directly." Matt headed for Barney's office.

At the office, "Barney."

"Marshal, hello."

"Barney, I need to send a telegram to the Sheriff in San Antonio, Texas.

It read:

_Sheriff, San Antonio, Texas_

_Need any and all information. Stop. On one Lily Donnelly. Stop. May be using name Thompson. Stop.  
Need information ASAP. Stop._

_Marshal Matt Dillon  
Dodge City, Kansas_

"Barney, please find me as soon as you get an answer to this. It's urgent. Thanks."

"Will do, Marshal."

Matt headed back to his office to talk to Newly. Newly was in Matt's office. "Marshal. Do you think something bad has happened to Miss Kitty?"

"I'm afraid so, Newly, and I think Lily Thompson may be behind it?"

"But why, Marshal?"

"Newly, it's a long story. Newly, come with me. I need to talk with both you and Festus. I'm gonna need you to be in charge here in town, while Festus and I go find Kitty."

"Sure, Marshal. You can count on me."

They both headed for the Long Branch. As they entered the saloon, "Matt, you're back." Lily said smiling.

Matt wasn't amused. Matt took Newly and Festus aside and discussed what plan he had for finding Kitty. Matt figured it was better to take Festus along for his excellent tracking skills.

Matt figured he'd try one more time. He walked over to where Lily was sitting and he sat down.

"Buy me a drink, Matt."

"This isn't a social call, Lily, so drop the act. I'm gonna ask you again. _Where is Kitty?_ And I want a straight answer!"

"Oh, Matt. Won't you give any thought to our old feelings? What could a saloon whore possibly give you that I couldn't?"

Matt's face was turning RED! "Don't you ever say that again."

"You're the Marshal here in this town. All she will do is disgrace your name."

"Lily, I'm warning you."

"Wouldn't you rather have respectability? You'll never get that with her." She said while laughing.

"That's enough!"

Just then Barney came rushing into the Long Branch. "Marshal, Marshal!" Barney was all out of breath.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

PT.8

4th of July Surprise

Both of the men, Trevor Clark and Jay Kelly, were counting and stacking the money. Kitty just sat watching them. Finally again she asked, "Earlier, you kept saying 'she', who were you talking about?"

"Don't do that, Red. We're trying to count here."

"Oh, well, excuse me." She said sarcastically.

Then Jay began to laugh. "Why don't you know, Red? The big guys old flame."

"What are you talking about?" She said with a raised brow.

"She's a been right under your nose, Red. You even gave her a job." Now he was really laughing.

"You mean Lily?"

"That'd be her."

Now Kitty started to think. It wasn't her imagination or just over friendliness. She had been trying to curb her jealousy, when it came to other women, but she did hear what happened down on the bar room floor when she was coming across the landing. But she was giving Matt the benefit of the doubt and waiting for him to tell her about it. Now she was getting a queasy feeling in her stomach.

"Well, it won't work, ya know."

"Sure of that, are ya, Red?"

"I am." But inside she wanted to cry. She thought to herself, was this another one of his out-law girlfriends coming out of the woodwork again? But she didn't want to let it show. Then she thought, "Oh, Cowboy. Where are you? Please, feel me, hear me. Please come find me. I need you."

Sam, Festus and Matt grabbed Barney. "Here, sit, catch your breath."

Sam got Barney a drink. He quickly said, "No, here, Marshal. You said you wanted this right away. It's important."

Matt grabbed the paper from his hand. As he opened it, he looked up at Lily, then at the telegram.

_Marshal Matt Dillon  
Dodge City, Kansas_

_Approach with caution. Stop. Person you are inquiring about is an imposter. Stop. Donnelly Family killed in Fire. Stop. No survivors. Wanted for the crimes. Stop. 2 males, Trevor Clark and Jay Kelly. Stop. One female, Amelia Thompson. Stop. Considered dangerous. Stop. Wanted dead or alive. Stop._

_Sheriff, San Antonio, Texas_

Matt was seeing red. Lily now knew something was going very wrong. Trying not to give herself away, she said, "Matt, something wrong?"

Matt rushed toward her. "Who are you, really? And where is KITTY!? I know you're not Lily. You're Amelia, Amelia Thompson."

"What is going on here? I don't…"

"Don't you dare lie to me. Your wanted dead or alive, you and your friends. And don't think I won't…"

"Now, Matt, you wouldn't kill a woman."

"Don't count on that." He said. "You're gonna take me to her. The game is up. Let's go. Now!" Matt grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Festus saddle her a horse. Let's go." And out the door they went.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

PT.9  
4th of July Surprise

Trevor and Jay were getting restless waiting for word on whether or not anyone was on their trail. Lily/Amelia was supposed to get word to them.

Kitty was also getting restless, not knowing what was going to happen. Night was now falling and it had been two days and she was hoping that by now Matt would have figured she was missing. Or was Jay right and Matt did believe the note? "Oh, Kitty," she thought to herself, "don't be a fool. He's come looking for you even when you told him where you were going. I've just got to find a way out of here. I've just got to." She repeated over and over to herself.

Trevor and Jay were awful quiet in the next room. She peeked out the door to see where they were. They were both leaning back in chairs by the door, resting with their eyes closed. But she wasn't sure if they were sleeping or not. Still, she had to take a chance.

Tip toeing across the room to the window, she opened it very gently, climbing up onto the sill. Swinging herself out the window, falling onto the ground in the dark. "OUCH!" Standing up brushing herself off. "Damn, that hurt. Now, which way?"

She grabbed up two handfuls of her skirt and just took off running, having no idea where she was going. Running up and over a hill so fast, not being able to see a thing, she tripped and rolled all the way down to the bottom. "AWWWEEE! OUCHHHHHHH! Damn it!"

She sat down and pulled back her shirt and looked at her leg. There was blood running. It was a bad gash. "Great! Just what I need now." Ripping a piece of her slip tying it around the cut to stop the bleeding, then getting back on her feet, "Ok, Kitty." She said to herself. "I don't know where you are, girl, but I can sure think of a name for it. Oh, Cowboy. I sure wish you were here."

Trevor woke, thinking he heard horses. "Hey, Jay, wake up, wake up."

Jay was almost falling off his chair. "What? What? What's wrong?"

"Horses. Somebody's coming."

They both jumped up and ran to the window. They could see the shadow of riders. "Maybe she finally made it?"

"But who's with her?"

As the horses came closer, Trevor looked at Jay. "But she's got that Marshal with her and another cowboy too. Jay, get that woman. We may need her for bargaining with."

When Jay opened the door to the back room he yelled, "She's gone!"

Trevor turned quickly. "What'da mean, she's gone?"

"Just what I said. Red's gone."

"Damn, she's quiet. Now what are we gonna do?" Trevor said.

"Why'd she bring that Marshal here?" Jay asked. "Now we'll have to kill him."

"Where do you think Red got off to?" Trevor said stretching his chin. "It's awful dark out there. sSome animal probably got 'er."

"Well, she should'a stayed put." Jay answered. Jay looked out the window and yelled, "Amelia, that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. And I have Marshal Dillon with me and his deputy. Don't shoot."

When Lily/Amelia, Matt and Festus began to dismount their horses, Trevor shot out the window.  
Matt pushed Lily to the ground and returned fire. Several shots went back and forth. Matt heard a sound that let him know he had hit one of them. Then he hollered for the other to throw out his gun.

But he began to fire on Matt. "You won't take me alive. Amelia, you're a traitor. I'll kill you myself."

"I had no choice. Jay, he found us out from the Sheriff in San Antonio. He knows everything, Jay, everything."

"I'll kill the redhead, Marshal."

"Kelly, you won't leave here alive if you touch one hair on her head." Then Matt yelled out to Kitty. "Kitty, are you OK?" But not getting a response worried him.

Kitty could hear the shots being fired. She figured they now knew she was gone so she thought it best to hide till she knew how close they were to finding her. She was tired and her leg was hurting bad.

Thinking to herself, "I know I've done this before, but I was a lot younger." Rolling her eyes and shrugging her shoulders. She could hear the howl of an animal, perhaps a wolf or coyote. It was an extremely hot night.

"Festus, stay with her." Matt said. "I'm going around the side. And if she moves or says anything…"

Festus just gave Lily/Amelia a look that apparently she didn't like, so she just sat on a rock. "I'll just sit here, ok?" She said looking at him, making a strange face.

Matt snuck around the side of the house. He noticed the open window and noticed a small piece of material stuck on a nail. It matched the material of Kitty's dress. This was a bit of a relief. He figured she snuck out. But now he was worried because now, where was she? And was she ok? He too heard the howling of the animals. And he still didn't know if they had hurt her in any way.

Matt managed to slip in the open window and slowly open the door and catch Jay by surprise. He was trying to bandage a bullet wound. Matt or Festus had hit him during the gun fire as well.

When Matt surprised him they both fired, hitting one another. Matt's wound was just a shoulder wound. Jay Kelly was dead as was Trevor Clark.

Festus came running, calling out to Matt. "Matthew! Matthew!"

"Festus, I'm alright."

"You been hit!"

"Yeah, but it's not serious." Matt said.

"Miz Kitty, is she alright?"

"She's not here, Festus. She must have got out."

Lily/Amelia was standing in the doorway. 'Resourceful, isn't she?"

"You'd just better hope she isn't hurt. And that we find her."

"Matthew, you think Miz Kitty is out there all alone?"

"Yeah, Festus, I do. But we'll find her if it takes all night."

"We'll do er, Matthew."

Lily/Amelia blew out a puff of air. "You're kidding me. Right?"

"No, I'm not. This was your doing, so no matter how long it takes, we're gonna find her."

"Terrific!" She remarked.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

PT.10  
4th of July Surprise  
Conclusion

Just before dawn, Kitty was still walking around but staying close to bushes so that she could hide if she saw Trevor or Jay. She was now exhausted. She was just coming up and over another hill, when she spotted what looked like three riders. At first she was going to hide, but she wasn't sure if it was her own imagination or wishful think but she thought she recognized Matt and Festus.

To herself she mumbled, "Kitty, ol' girl, you've been out here much too long. How would you recognize anyone from this distance?" Then the closer they came she realized, they were real.

Now she tried to run, but barely had the strength. She was trying to yell out his name. "Matt! Matt!"

When Matt got close enough, he flew off Buck and ran over to her. "Kitty. Kit, Honey. I'm here!"

Kitty grabbed on to him and began to cry. "Cowboy, I thought... I thought…"

"It's ok, Kit, I got ya. Are you ok?"

"I am now. I am now. Oh, Cowboy, just hold me, please."

Matt just sat there for a few minutes and held her tight. Then he looked at her and brushed her hair from her face. "Let's go home."

As they got up, Festus and Lily/Amelia were standing by the horses.

Kitty looked at Festus and touched his face. "Yur gonna be ok, Miz Kitty. We're gonna make things ok fur ya. I garontee it. Don't you be a worrin' bout nuttin'."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled. Then she looked at Lily/Amelia. Stared her right in the eye with a dead stare and without any warning, backhanded her, knocking her to the ground. "We'll settle this later." She said in a deep angry voice.

Matt pulled her up onto Buck with him and they rode back to town. She rested her head on his shoulder the whole ride. Lily/Amelia didn't utter a word the entire time; she just kept rubbing her face.

When they made it to town, Matt had Festus take Lily/Amelia to the jail while he took Kitty up to Doc's office.

Doc was surprised to see Matt carrying Kitty in. "Matt, is she ok?"

"She says she is, Doc, but you know Kitty."

Doc chuckled, then said, "Yeah, I know. Well, young lady, let's have a look."

"Doc, I'm fine, it's just my leg. I have a cut that's all."

"How in thunder did you get that?"

"You don't want to know."

"Well, if that were so I wouldn't have asked."

"Oh, alright, I fell down a hill. Satisfied?"

He rubbed his mustache. "Aren't you a bit old for…"

"Stop right there, Curly. That's why I didn't want to tell you. You have to make jokes. You're as bad as Matt."

Doc made a face, "Now, I'm insulted. Don't put me in that big lug's category."

Now she cracked up laughing. "You both are like children."

Doc fixed up her leg and again asked, "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Just tired. Nothing a good hot bath and a nice comfortable bed won't take care of. Really, Curly, I'm fine. Thank you."

"I want to see this leg in a day or two."

"Ok. I will. I promise you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now, I really need that hot bath." And she gave him a big smile.

Matt was waiting to help Kitty down the stairs. "Kit, there's something I need to tell you."

"Sure, Cowboy. What is it?"

"It's about Lily."

"Oh, I see." She said.

"Now, Kit…"

"So you two did know each another?"

"Yeah, we did thirty years ago in Texas."

"And?"

"But the woman in the jail isn't Lily."

Now Kitty furrowed her brow. "What do you mean? Who is she?"

"Well, she is Amelia Thompson. She also is someone I knew from Texas. She and her two friends murdered Lily Donnelly and her family. Kit, Honey, I'll fill you in on the rest later, before the trial. I just wanted you to know. And, Kit."

"Yeah, Cowboy?"

"I am so sorry."

She cupped his face with both hands. "Don't be. You didn't do this."

"Kit, are you sure you're alright?"

"I am now."

"Where are you going?" Matt asked her as she headed down the stairs.

"There's a hot bath waiting, with my name all over it, Cowboy, and hopefully a bed too. I'm exhausted."

"Need help?"

"Is that an offer?"

"Anytime."

She smiled. "Cowboy, you know I love you. But I really am exhausted."

"I know, Honey. Let me help you down the stairs."

"Matt, I can do it."

"I insist, Kit." He picked her up and carried her down.

"Matt, your back."

"I'm fine." They walked to the Long Branch. "Kit, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, really. Cowboy, can we talk later, please?"

"Sure, Kitty. I'll come by and check on you."

"Sure ok." She said with a smile.

Kitty entered the saloon. Sam came over to her. "Miss Kitty."

"Hi, Sam."

"Miss Kitty, are you…?"

"Sam, I'm fine. Really, I am. I just need a hot bath and some sleep."

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll get you some hot water right away."

"Thanks, Sam."

Flo looked at Kitty. "Miss Kitty, I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"Flo, it's ok. You have nothing to be sorry for. Let me have a whiskey, please?"

"Yes, sure. Can I get you anything else? Help you with anything?"

"No, sweetheart. Thank you."

"Miss Kitty, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is it true that Lily had something to do with what happen to you?"

"Yes, Flo, it is. But the Marshal is handling it, so I would appreciate it, if the less we talk about it the better."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Tell Sam I'll be in my room, ok?"

"Sure, Miss Kitty."

Later Kitty walked over to Matt's office. Matt had gone to have supper with Doc at Delmonico's so the office was empty.

"Perfect." Kitty thought to herself. "Just the way I want it."

She saw the keys on the hook, picked them up and opened the door.

As it opened, Amelia thought it was Matt. "Matt, you did come back."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

Amelia's face dropped. "Oh, Kitty, I thought…"

"Yes, I know what you thought." Kitty unlocked the cell and entered. "We're gonna have us a talk. Better yet, I'm gonna talk and you're gonna listen. Honey, I don't know where you crawled out from under, or what your story is, but I don't really care either."

"Kitty, I…"

'Shut up!" Kitty said, now giving her a colder than ice stare. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say. See, I'm going to your trial and I'm going to see to it that you go away for a very long time. Honey, you messed with the wrong woman, when you messed with me or my man. Nobody does that. I love that man and I will do anything, anything to protect him. And as you can well see, the feeling is mutual. We have a bond that no one, I mean no one, will break. No matter what it takes…"

Amelia went to take a step towards Kitty and Kitty slapped her back down, so hard, it knocked her back against the wall. "You don't want to buck me, Honey. I'm a lot tougher then you will ever be. I've dealt with too many of your kind. I'll bury you. You are finished!"

Amelia sat there just stunned.

Later, Matt stopped in the Long Branch. "Sam."

"Hello, Marshal."

"How's Kitty?"

"I took her up some supper a little while ago. She was resting. Marshal, is she really alright?"

"Yeah, Sam, I think so. I'm gonna go check on her." Matt made his way up to her room, tapped lightly on the door. "Kitty, you awake?" Then he opened the door.

She was stirring. "Hello, Cowboy. What time is it?"

"I'm sorry, Kit, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I was just lying here."

"It's about eleven o'clock." He said.

"Finished rounds?"

"Yeah, it's quiet." He sat on the side of the bed. Matt sat and was just staring at her.

"What is it, Matt?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"You're staring."

"You're beautiful."

"Ummmm…, Marshal."

"Kitty, in all the years I've known you, you are still the most beautiful woman in my whole world. And it amazes me that you want to be with me. With everything that you've been through…"

"Oh, Cowboy, I love you. Nothing or no one will ever change that. No matter what."

"Kit, I'm sorry about all this. Sorry this happened again."

"Cowboy, this wasn't your fault. You can't be responsible for how other people conduct their own lives. Even if they were from your past. Matt, men just don't see trouble coming."

"Wait. What that mean?"

"Did you know what happened with Lily? I mean, Amelia?" Matt asked. "The night of the dance?"

"Well, I thought so before, but was sure that night when you came to pick me up and the two of you were down in the saloon and she tried to kiss you. I overheard you both."

"Kit, you didn't say anything. That's not like you."

"I hoped you'd tell me yourself."

"Kit, Lily was a long time ago. I barely remember her. It was over thirty years ago and besides this isn't Lily  
She, and those two that had you, killed Lily and her family, remember? Look we don't need to talk about this tonight do we?"

"No, I guess not. There is one thing you do need to do, though."

"Sure, Kitty, anything."

"Kiss me, Cowboy!"

"Well now, that, Ma'am, I can do."

Kitty began to laugh. She pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his neck into a very long overdue, passionate kiss, which stirred an arousing reaction in him.

Breaking away briefly, he said, "Now look what you did."

"What's that, Cowboy?"

"You've gone and got me all excited."

"Is that a fact, Marshal?"

"Yes, Ma'am, Miss Kitty. That is a fact."

"Well then, let's see what we can do about that." She pushed away his vest and ripped apart his shirt.

"Whoa, easy."

"I need you, Cowboy, and I can't wait."

"Yes, Ma'am." He quickly rid himself of the remainder of his clothes and covered her with his large frame. The heat of their two bodies made for a night of unbridled passion, tapping into one another's sensational pleasures, over and over, throughout the night. Two bodies melting into one, entwined, not knowing where one begins and the other ends.

Matt, Kitty and Festus returned from Hayes after the trial.

Lily/Amelia Thompson was found guilty of the murder of the Donnelly family and accomplice to the robbery of the freight office and bank in Dodge City, plus the kidnapping of Kitty. Since they didn't usually hang women, she was sentenced to life in prison, with no possibility of ever getting out.

It turned out that Amelia knew Matt and Lily Donnelly when they were all in San Antonio and Lily's parent's had money. Amelia spent time at their ranch, a lot. Then when she was older and had gone away for a bit, she met up with Trevor and Jay and strayed. They needed money and went to rob the Donnelly's and Mr. Donnelly caught them. So that's when they killed them all and set the fire to cover it all up. But someone put out the fire and realized they were all shot. And some people saw these three running from the ranch.

Matt, Kitty, Festus and Newly were in the Long Branch when Doc came in. They told him the whole story.

Then Festus and Newly left and Doc asked Matt, "What did Amelia have to say?"

"Doc, at first she tried to blame Clark and Kelly. But then she fessed up. But now she'll spend the rest of her life in prison."

"Matt, why was she so gun ho to hook on to you, if she really wasn't Lily?"

Kitty looked at Doc. "Curly?"

"Well, she kept hanging on the story of the past."

"Well, Doc, we did know one another, like she said."

"Finally, Kitty looked at Matt and said, "I just have one question, Cowboy."

"Kitty, what's that?"

She took a deep breath. 'Do you have any more outlaw girlfriends, you haven't told me about?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

The three looked around the table at each other, then Kitty busted out laughing.

"Sam, can we have another round here, please?"

Fini


End file.
